Badass Sakura
by Entangled Fate
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been kicked out every school in the rain and the sound. Every other city is too scared to accept her in their schools. But luckly her aunt tsunada was a principle at a private high school. Kohana High doesn't know her arrival. Everyone is just going to have to face the fact she will end up ruling the school.
1. Chapter 1: You say what?

Entangled Fate: Here is yet again another story for you guys.

Itachi: It is one of my favorites.

Naruto: Mine too

Entangled Fate: And the story begins.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>In one of the nicest houses in Sound City was a girl that had a bit of an attitude. She was 17, 5"1' tall, long soft pink hair, and of the cruelest people you will ever met. She lived alone for the past three years since her parents abandon her after getting kick out of school so many times. Once her aunt found out a week later that her sister left her niece be herself, she sent thousand dollars a week to her. Of course the pinkette didn't need the money since she had a good paying job as a bodyguard that paid her fifty thousand dollars every two weeks. Though she only spends about two thousand or less every two months. She was street smart and she was way smarter in school more then she lead on. She was just so bored at school she would either skip or do fights with teachers or students. I didn't matter the fight always less than five seconds.<p>

Well anyways, she was busy in her room with the blinds closed and a light on. She had her music on full blast listening to Linkin Park as she counting her money. "Let's see, and the last ten thousand dollars I earned at the Tammy twins. And I got one million thirty four thousand seven hundred and forty six dollars, damn I should not have spent the last hundred thousand on that extra motorcycle I got. Oh well."

She put her money back at her secret hiding place then walked to her computer to change the song. But then her phone started to ring so she pushed paused and answered her phone. "Okay, shit head. What the fuck do you want?"

The guy laughed on the other line, "Well, hello to you to sunshine."

"I said what the fuck do you want?" She grunted.

"We wondered if we are going to see you in an hour."

"Do you fucken know what time it is?"

He was quiet for a while then he spoke, "2:14."

"Oh! Then yea I will be there in fifteen minutes. And we are meeting at the Red wine this time."

"Alright I will tell the others." He hang up.

She throw her phone and on the bed and made her way to her walk in closet. When she opened it the lights flickered on to show all the fancy clothes she had. She keep moving towards the back further until there was another door in front of her. She opened it and this time it had punk stuff; as in shirts, dress, skirts and pants. She looked through the dress section and picked out a skin tight strapless dress that was a dark red color. Then she went towards her shoe section getting a pair of black high heels.

She made her way back to her room and started to strip of her short shorts and tank top. She turned toward her white vanity and began to on her make up. She lightly put on black eye shadow with mascara then the black eye liners with light red lipstick. She slipped on black pantyhose then her dress and high heels. She looked at herself in the mirror before grabbing her jacket and her phone.

She began to walk down her drive way to be met by a guy in a z21 Camaro. "Hey pinky, you look sexy as ever."

She winked at him, "Just keep it in your pants or I am going to cut it off."

"Mm, feisty as ever. Come on lets go." She opened the door and got in.

"Zabuza, where is Haku?" She looked in the back of the car.

"He is already at the club." She nodded. They stayed quite until they were in front of the club.

Zabuza got off went around the car and opened the car door for her. He extended his hand for her and she gladly took it. The people in the line watched her come out in awe. They both went up to the tall built man and he bowed slightly at the girl.

"Hello Miss. Haruno. Your V.I.P area is redo like you wanted."

"Very good, now stand straight. I am just your boss." She said has her eye twitched.

"Yes Miss. Haruno." He opened the door for her and she went in.

The club was huge with many people everywhere to the dance floor all the way to the tables. Sakura didn't mind going through all the people but the D.J. always announce her arrival so there would be a clear path to the V.I.P section. She went up to the second floor to be meet by to guards bowing slightly at her to let her through. The V.I.P. section was big and spacey to fit about fifty people in. It had there personal bar, video games, rooms, and bathrooms, it was like a mini apartment. She went to sit in the middle of the room where the couches were. There was already a group of people sitting down and chatting but once they saw her come they stopped talking.

"Alright if you bitches don't start talking I am fucking someone up." She walked over and sat next to Haku.

They all smirked at her. "Oh! Well damn, where has the bitch queen been at these days?" One guy said.

Sakura crossed her legs grinning, "I was guarding the spoiled bitches called the Tammy twins. Easiest ten g's I ever made."

A girl starts laughing, "I bit it was. They are spoiled to the bone."

Sakura whistled for the bartender, he came right after. "Yes Miss. Haruno."

"Give me a jack frost." He nodded and went to make it. "So have you guys been taking good care of my clubs?"

Zabuza then answered, "I have but I wonder why you don't want the cut of the money?"

"Easy I don't need it." Bartender came and gave her drink. "Thank dear." She lick edge of the glass that had sugar crystals on it until she took a sip of the blue liquid.

"You know Sakura. You are too young to drink." They watched her take another sip.

She looked at them bored, "Your point is?"

The guys smirked, "I don't have one."

She rolled her eyes at him, "You fucken stupid."

"Thanks beautiful." He winked at her.

After a few more minutes of talking everyone but Zabuza and Haku went to the dance floor. Haku eyed Sakura from where he was sitting to see her laying on her back on the couch across from them. She was on her phone looking on facebook and wehearit. "Sakura why don't you go socialize with people."

"Because I don't need to." She kept staring at her phone.

"Haku right. Why don't you go socialize?" Zabuza said pulling her up.

"What is the point when they know who I am? Plus most of these people are too afraid to talk to me." She looked down at all the people.

"If you didn't show your bitchy side to them they would not be afraid" Haku leaned on the railing.

She stuck her tongue out, "Oh yes mother, I am sorry." She said playfully. "Come father we are going to the dance floor." She grabbed Zabuza arm and dragged him down to the dance floor. After a hour of dancing she was ready to head home but she saw Zabuza with a group of girls. She really didn't care if he took her home or not, she was going to walk. Her house was only a mile away so she could live with it.

She was going down the semi-dark streets looking through her phone. She felt someone was following her but she didn't really brother to turn around to see who it was. She got close to any alley way when she was suddenly pulled in and pinned on the wall. He pulled a knife to her neck pushing it slightly over her skin making it bleed a little.

"I wouldn't make a noise or the slightest sound." He turned her face to look at the person coming into the alley.

"Hello sexy. You look yummy tonight." He said in a husky tone.

Sakura looked up and down at him then yawned and looked at the two bored.

"Are you scared?" The man came closer to her. He putted both his hands on the waist as licked her cheek. He expected her to scream or jerked when he did that but all she did was stare at him. He frowned, "Go ahead. She is no fun."

They guy holding her down got ready to stab her but she had head-butted him making him fall a drop the knife. She then grabbed it and got ready to fight the man. He smirked at her and whistled making more group of guys coming for her. Two guys came from her right striking her side but she dodge it by doing a back flip and roundhouse kick. Making them going flying into the wall and knocking both out but two other guys came from the other side she only barely dodge the strikes this time. The knives ripped her pantyhose open and diagonal slice on her dress.

"Are fucken kidding me? This was my favorite dress." She yelled as she hit the first guy square in the face and the other right in the stomach. The only guy that was still standing was the man with silver hair. "You are die meat."

He tried to run but he was pushed the ground then found her on top of him, "Wait! Wait! I will give you money. Just please spare me."

She raised her eyebrow, "Fine, you owe me 100,000 dollars up front. What is your name?"

She got off of him as he got out his check book making out the check to her. "K-Kabuto."

He handed her the check and she analyzed it to make sure it was legit. She started to walk away until he called her out.

"What is your name?" She walked back to him and grabbed his head so she could whisper in his ear.

"It's Sakura Haruno." He is grew big at her name then she kneed him hard in the stomach making him scream in pain. "And Sakura Haruno never like to be fucked with." He watched her walk off until he fainted.

She pulled out her phone to see the time to be six in the morning. She looked up into the sky to see that the sun was about to come up. She walked for another 15 minutes until she reached her house. Then she realized there was a car in front of her house. "Shit."

Standing right at the door was her Aunt Tsunada walking back and forth with a worried face. Sakura walked up the drive looking down cursing at herself. She stopped a few feet from her aunt until she heard a scream from her, "Sakura what happened to you?" She said in a worried tone.

"You know fights and clubs Auntie." Sakura continued to look down.

Tsunada examined her slowly from bottom to top. She had lost both shoes, her pantyhose was all ripped up, her red dress had a big cut the exposed her stomach, and final her hair was a messed and she was dirty all over her. Tsunada shook her head in disapproval but she just took a deep breath and grabbed the girl. "Come on you need to get cleaned up." Once they were inside she gave her shorts and tank top with a towel.

"Okay, wait in the living room. I will go take a quick five minute shower." Sakura ran upstairs into her room.

Tsunada instead of going to living room started to walk around the bottom of the house. She noticed that nothing has changed since her parents have left. Everything was clean and neat. _I can't believe you abandon your own daughter, sister. _She stared at the family photos, they were mostly Sakura when she was little. Sigh, She never knew what happened that made her this way but she had to deal with it know.

"So Auntie. What do I have the pleasure of seeing you today." Sakura standing next to her drying her hair.

She turned to her. "I am just going to tell you straight off the bat. You are moving to Kohana."

Sakura started laughing. "Oh nice one Auntie. Know tell me why you really here." Tsunada looked at her seriously. "Auntie. I am not moving to Konaha."

"Yes you are. If you noticed all your stuff is gone in your room." Sakura looked at her wide eyed and ran up to her room then she yelled. She stomped down and glared at her aunt.

"Why?" She hissed out.

"Because Sakura you need to go to school and since no other school wants you. I have no other choice then making you come to my school." She snapped back.

Sakura stood a thought for a second then she smirked. "No one in Kohana knows of me?" Tsunada shook her head no. "Fine, I will go but under a few conditions."

"Name them."

"One, you do not announcement that I am related to you. Two, I want to be able to control the school. Three, I want to own a few builds over there." She stared at her.

"I can do one and three but not two. Sakura you are going to a private school and everything is peaceful and nice." She narrowed her eyes at her.

"I can tell the heads that you have alcohol on school property and you drink it during school hours." She gasped at Sakura.

"Alright, fine. Your three conditions would be meant, I mean it would be nice to have something happen there."

"Ah know you are looking at the bright side." Sakura said smiling. "I will be back."

Tsunada watch her run up the stairs then run back down with two big suitcases. "Um what is in there?"

"Oh just my money." She said grinning. "All one million one hundred thirty four thousand seven hundred and forty six dollars." Tsunada jaw dropped open. "I have been saving the last three years."

"I see that." She was speechless.

"Well are we going or not." She question.

Oh yes we are." Aunt led her to her car when they got into it she started the car speed off.

_Here I come Kohana. You don't know what is coming._ Sakura thought smirking to herself once more.

* * *

><p>Entangled Fate: Well that was the first chapter.<p>

Itachi: Did you like?

Naruto: We enjoyed it.

Entangled Fate: Please review and tell us what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Fukagu we have business

Entangled-Fate: I love writing.

Itachi: I love reading.

Naruto: I LOVE RAMEN!

Itachi: Really Naruto...

Naruto: '3'

Entangled-Fate: -_- ... let us just start shall we.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters_**

* * *

><p>It had been two days seen they left Sound city and Sakura has been in the car with her aunt to long. She had already message her group about her leaving the city. She had Zabuza take care of her place, while she had other people take care certain parts of the city she owned. She wasn't going to really miss the place but only two people. Zabuza and Haku had really became part of family to her. Somewhat like parents but also like siblings, all she knew it was a weird relationship they had with each other. But at this moment she put that all to the side and was thinking about Kohana.<p>

Finally breaking the silence, "Anutie, when does school start?"

Tsunada glance at her then look back at the road. "Well three days counting today. Why you ask?"

Sakura smirked, "Once I get finish unpacking...Wait where am I living. Please. Please not with you."

Tsunada chuckled, "Don't worry. You are going to live next door to me. You know that one that is surrounded by c-"

Sakura cut her saying, "I thought the Sangi family didn't want to give you that house!"

"Well it turns out they went bankrupted and I bought the house five years ago." She smiled at the road.

"Did the cherry blossom trees get any bigger?" She leaned closer to her aunt.

"Yes, yes. That garden you love so much is still healthy and living with the help of the Uchiha Fugaku...well actually more of his wife."

Sakura scoffed, "Uchiha's huh? Well I care to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha."

Tsunada raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to talk to them?"

Sakura had a serious face on, "Fugaku is the richest CEO man in the world and to my research..." She trailed off thinking.

"What Sakura? What is it...Is he bad?" Tsunada had a worry face on. She knew well that Sakura knew many things because Sakura always look deep into people.

Sakura gave her aunt a big grin, "He probably owns most of the buildings in Kohana and with my skills I can get him to give a few for the right price."

Tsunada eye twitched and tried to smack the pinkette but she started to swerve on the road and she stopped. "Next time finish your sentence or I will finish you."

Sakura started to laugh, "Ah, now I see where I get it from. Sigh, you know... I always thought you were my real mother."

It got quiet in the car again. Tsunada was happy but also sadden on what the girl just said.

Suddenly Sakura smiled in happiness, "I am going to visit the Fukagu at his house or more at his work. Work sounds better."

Tsunada sighed, "You really want to own the buildings... why?"

She smirked, "Easy, to control part of Kohana is the answer."

"You are an evil child. Sometimes I wonder if I continued on that path would I be a badass like you."

Sakura looked out the window to see a sign saying, 'Welcome to Kohana City'. She turned to answer her aunt question. "Maybe but we all know I would surpass you badass-ness."

Once they had entered the city, Sakura couldn't help but smirk at the people walking in the street. They stopped at a stop sign, and people started to walk across. Sakura saw a guy stand out he had pineapple brow hair lazily walking across. He turned his head and looked straight into the eyes of the pinkette, he smirked at her and continued to walk.

Sakura unbuckled her seat belt and got off but tsunada yelled at her. "Sakura where are you going!"

"Don't worry. I will meet you at your house. I need to go meet someone." She slammed the door and ran the direction of the boy.

Tsunada was about to get off herself but the cars started to hook at her. She cussed under her breath and left to her house without the girl. People were staring at the pinkette as she passed not only because of her oddly color hair but what she was wearing. White short shorts with a black tank top that made her boobs pop out. She didn't pay no mind to the guys whistling at her and 'Hey babe, we should hang out some time' or 'you are a hot little thing.' Nope, didn't mind it at all. Her sights were on pineapple hair boy still walking lazily down the sidewalk. Once she was behind him, she took off her sandal and throw it at him in the head.

He turned around about the yell at the person but then realizes how it was. He smirked, "So it was you H-"

She covered his mouth, "Don't speak my name. Not yet."

She pulled away and let him speak, "Ah, you don't want anyone know of you are here. But what brings you here? I thought you wanted to stay at your home."

"Before I tell you give me your hoodie." He stared at her like she was crazy. "Come on, shika! Give it to me." She whined at first the hissed at him with a glare. He then took of his hoodie to reveal his white under shirt but it didn't hide that nice tanned abs he had. He handed it to her and she yanked it out of his hands, slipping it on. "Well you see, Auntie forced me to move here." She pulled the hood over her head.

"Forced you? Come on s...Sigh, no one can force you to go nowhere. What are you planning?" Shikamaru glared at the men staring at Sakura.

As reading his mind she grabbed his arm and leaned in as if they were a couple. Shikamaru saw them look away because they were afraid of the boy. Not because his glared said keep-staring-at-her-and-I-will-rip-you-apart. No it is because he was one of the most feared men in Kohana city. He made a reputation here after moving away from Sound city. He was number three of don't fuck with unless you wanted to be murder at night. But he knew that he was going to be number four soon once the pinkette let herself be known.

Sakura smiled and looked at him, "Shika you know me. I am here to rule of another city."

"Ah this would be your?" He looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"Fifth one, would you come with me to go visit Fukagu Uchiha?" Shikamaru stopped walking.

"Are you crazy? He is the most powerful man in the world and you are just dress in short shorts and hoodie. Also with sandals!" He yelled at her.

"And your point is?" She giggled.

He just smirked, "You are such a weird women."

"But you love me."

"Unfortunately I do. Come on lets go. His building is a block away and you can clearly see it from here." They began to walk the direction toward a two thousand foot building. In matter of thirty minutes they were at the front door. "You sure we should do this. I mean look how we are dressed."

"Don't worry I know a few people that works for the man." They walked in and people were staring at them. Some looked scared and others didn't care but most of them looked disgusted with the two.

They walked up to the elevator but a security guard stop them. "I have to ask for you two to leave."Shikamaru was about to turn but Sakura grabbed his arm for him to stay put. "I will not ask you again. Leave now."

The man looked at the girl in the hoodie to see her bright apple green eyes look straight at him. "Excuse me but I have an appointment with Mr. Uchiha and if I am late I will blame you." Her voice carried such power just like the Uchiha but it was little more powerful. He bowed and said he was sorry letting the two one the elevator. He smiled at Sakura but she kept a stern face that said go. Once the door closed she started to laugh uncontrollably.

Shikamaru shacked his head. "You are crazy." She nodded agreeing while she continued to laugh. She died down and took the time to compose herself. It took about two minutes until they were at the top floor. Once the doors open women and two boys stopped talking. She stared at the women trying to figure out where she saw that face at then it clicked. Mikoto Uchiha, she looked more beautiful than her picture. But then there was the two boys, they looked about her age. The long haired boy looked about a year older then her and the other looked about her age.

She walked up to the desk with Shikamura next to her with all three still looking at them. Actually more at the girl in the hoodie, the two boys thought she looked suspicious. Then Mikoto voice spoke up, "Yes ma'am how can I help."

"They are obviously lost. Hey you two get out here before we call security." The short hair boy said.

"Yes, I am here for the 4:35 appointment with Mr. Uchiha." She ignored the boy.

Mikoto looked at her computer to check and she made a bright smile. "Ah yes. You are the one that called this afternoon."

She nodded with a smile only visible to Mikoto and Shikamaru. "Can you please tell him I am here? I have other things to attend to."

The youngest boy scoffed at her, "Do you think that Fukagu would rush for you? You have to wait tell-"

He was cut off by the door to the office in front of him burst open. The one and only Fukagu Uchiha smiling at the back of Sakura. "Ah you must be my 4:35. Come come, I know you have a busy schedule let us not waste any time." Sakura walked in while Fukagu glared at the boy. "You be quiet Sasuke and can't you act more like your brother and not interfere with this." He turned and closed the doors behind him. Sasuke didn't look happy but Itachi and Mikoto laughed at the fact he got in trouble. Shikamaru sat himself down and quickly fell to sleep.

One the other side of the door, Fukagu sat on his chair smiling at the girl. Sakura was the first one to talk, "Alright I will cut to business. I want to own some of the buildings in Kohana. About five building for free."

He looked at her surprised and started laughing. This could be heard from the outside and three Uchiha's was curious on what was being said but they all knew better not to eavesdrop. "You want to some building in Kohana for free. You got to be kidding yourself."

"Fukagu, I know you have heard of me. And you know very well that I give back what people have given me." He looked at her serious.

"Take the hood off let me see if it really is you." Sakura took to hood off and it revealed her gorgeous long pink locks. He smirked, "Well Miss. Haruno, what are you going to give me in return."

"I will give you half the buildings I own in Sand city, Bloody mist city, and Sound city." She got up and stretchered.

"Oh really. Thy Sakura Haruno is willing to give up what she has worked so hard for?" He relaxed more in his chair.

"Sure, I don't really need the money but I know you don't own much property over there. So do we have a deal?" She smiled at him.

He got up and handed his hand to her. She grabbed it, "Sakura Haruno, you have yourself a deal." They shook happily.

"Oh Fugaku, would you mind if I take Mikoto from you. I want her to come over for a cup of tea, since I want to thank her for taking care of my house." She pulled her hood up and looked down.

"Yes you can but may I ask you a question before we head out." She nodded yes to him. "Why are you hiding your face?"

"Because I can't let no one know the devil herself is here in Kohana not yet. I want to make myself known at the private high school."

He nodded and then he opened the door for her. The three Uchiha's looked at him, "Dear?"

"Mikoto can you please take the client and her friend home. We will talk about what happened later in private but please seek she returns home." Mikoto gave her husband a bright smile and got her purse. She waved bye to the boys as she head to the elevator, but Sakura stared at the sleeping Shikamaru. Everyone mouth opened when she just kicked him in the face.

Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly and yawned like nothing had hit him. "Oh you are done. Yawwwwwwwn, who is taking us home."

"Mikoto. Come on" They went into the elevator and Shikamaru looked at the both the boys. They both saw his deadly glare piercing there very soul until the door had closed. Both of they finally breathing, too much of their surprise didn't know they were holding.

Fukagu looked at his sons, "That girl there could be the most powerful women in the world if she wanted to be." That is all he said before heading back inside his office.

"Father. Who is she? Because she looks very interesting." Itachi spoke for the first today.

"A women more beautiful than your mother. That girl has her horns holding up her halo. Very dangerous but so young. I wouldn't mind having her in the Uchiha family." He then closed the door to his office and left the boys alone.

Itachi then looked at the elevator the girl left in. He spoke out loud, "I wonder what she looks like under that hoodie."

Sasuke just crossed his arms and glared at the elevator. "Problem a butter face girl. Hn, she will probably turn into a fan girl like the rest of the women in this good damn city."

Itachi shocked his head, "Father said she was beautiful, even more then mother. When all know that father doesn't lie at all. And she won't become a fan girl, she already showed it by not even considering your existence."

"Tsk whatever," He grunted.

"Let's go home. Father can't leave tell ten." They both headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Entangled-Fate: I like your father Itachi-san.<p>

Itachi: A very strong man.

Naruto: My father is better.

Entangled-Fate: Maybe so Naruto-Kun... Review and tell us what you think.

**A/N:** Alright, this story will be update every week. But if I am a day late I am sorry, don't kill me. I have so much to live for. So much fanfics to write TT-TT


	3. Chapter 3: School day

Entangled-Fate: ... Sigh

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters._**

* * *

><p>A small knock came from the other side of the master bedroom waiting for someone to respond. Then again another small knock was made but this time it earned a moan of annoyance. A soft voice came through, "S-sakura-Hime, i-it is t-time for y-you to get up. Y-you have s-school to a-attend to and I-I have to g-et..."<p>

The girl stopped when Sakura's voice was heard, "Didn't I tell you yesterday that I didn't need to be woken up? Didn't I say to leave me alone?" Her voice got louder as she neared the door. Suddenly the doors open to reveal a messy pink hair girl. She takes a deep sigh as she gazes a frighten girl about her age. She knew about this girl, her name was Hinata Hyūga, her father was the third riches CEO man on the world. At first she didn't know why the girl didn't any money from her father or live with him but she figured it out after she got info about her. Right now, her father and her cousin, that is supposed to be protecting her, had no clue where she lived. I wouldn't blame her, both the men looked annoying with overprotect-ness.

So she decide to keep her as a maid like some others people in the house, when she was firing people two days ago. But this girl was annoying, she was too good at her job and she was so damn shy that it pissed her off. The girl started to fidget with her fingers, "I a-am sorry S-sakura-Hime. I d-didn't mean t-to u-upset you."

Sakura eyebrow started to twitch, "Hinata you are fired." She looked up at the girl and her face held such horror and fear. "...But you can continue living here in my mansion if you like. Hinata you are a good maid, it is just you have school and you annoy me with the shy and fidgeting."

Hinata head lowers, "B-but I c-can't live o-off of you f-for free."

Sakura moves her hand through her messy pink hair, "Don't worry about that, I will get you a job but for now you are living here for free." Sakura turned back into her room then turned her head slightly so she can see her in the corner of her eye. "Hinata, go get dressed for school. I hope you know how to ride a motorcycle." Then she closed the door silently.

Sakura ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to bush her teeth then she went to her closed that was organized by Hinata herself. _Let's see, do I want to be badass or act like a shy little girl that doesn't know anything then get them off guard. Oh second one wins, no wait. I can look shy but act badass. It will caught them all off guard. _She picked out white skirt that came down to her mid-thigh and came up to bell button, she also got a white blouse with a black cross on it. She got white converse, she looked in the mirror and smirked, _tempting but also cute. _She then put on some mascara, black eye-liner, and lastly a light pink lipstick.

She started to walk towards the front of the house but she remember about Hinata, so she stomped towards her room. Once she was in front of the door, she knock loudly, "Hinata are you ready to go?" Silence was just the answer, so without saying anything else she throw the door open to see her looking through her very small closet.

"S-sakura-hime! I-I am sorry, I just d-don't r-really have a-anything to..." Before she could finish her sentence Sakura was dragging her to her room. "What a-are..." She stop talking when she got glared at.

Sakura throw Hinata in her room as she went her closet looking through it then she comes out with the same outfit but in black. "Here, you look like you wear the same size as me. We can be matching." She throw it to her with a big smile.

Hinata blushed deeply, "I-I..."

Sakura cut her off again, "If you are going to live with me, you are going to dress good and you will have more confidence. Also I think I own you since you are living freely in this house." She saw her blush get darker. "Don't worry, you are going to be like family...well you will become family when you stop being a shy idiot." Hinata nod. "Now hurry and get dress. I will meet you outside I decide a limo will take use to school."

"Yes, Sakura-Hime." Hinata said happily.

Sakura waited inside the limo for five minutes until Hinata got in, she looked at her and smiled. "Now that is what I am talking about. Listen, I am going to say this only once. Just call me Hime until I say not to."

Hinata nodded her head, "H-hime, why?.."

Sakura looked at the window, "Come on Hinata, You know who I am and where I am from. I got to keep it low for no one to know who I am yet. Also don't mention I am related to Tsunada."

Hinata smiled slightly, "A-alright Hime."

"Oh and Hinata? I am hoping you know about Kohana High because I am going to need info about it all." Sakura looked at her and she nodded.

Suddenly the car stopped in front of the gates of Konaha High, it was a long walk up to the school but it was go enough distance. Sakura saw three groups of people waiting inside the gates. First group she saw was a group of giggling girls that can see that the red head with glasses was the leader of the group. Her outfit was not even pretty, she could tell just the way she dressed she would be trouble. Then Sakura put her gaze on a group of boys that contained eight people. The one that caught her eye was Shikamaru which was looking directly at the limo smirking until he looks back at his group. Then lastly her gaze ended at group of nine guys, she noticed that one had blue skin and another had a mask on.

Hinata cough lightly, "Hime are you ready to get out."

Sakura smirk, "Hells yeah, remember what I said."

The car door opened and suddenly the three group and who every else was walking by stared at who was coming out. Hinata stepped out first and she could see the reaction of some of them, they watched as she held her hand out. Sakura softly takes Hinata's hand and comes out into the open and she can feel them all on her. Hinata grabbed Sakura's arm so she can stay close, they walked into the gates when suddenly Shikamaru's group came our way which was led by Hinata's cousin.

He got in front of both of them, he glared at Sakura then glared deeper at Hinata, "Hinata where have you been? Your father and I have been worried about you."

I felt her grip tighten on Sakura, "I-I..."

He looked at Sakura again. "And who is this? Why did you help her out of the limo like you did? Hinata explain yourself." All the guys stared at Sakura, all the face look like they like what they see but one, which Sakura notice to be the Mikoto's son.

Hinata looked down, "S-she my f-friend Nej-"

He cuts her off again, "And what are you wearing? Come on you are coming with me to change."

Neji went to grab her arm but Sakura couldn't help and smack his hand away. Loud smacking sound went out and everyone that was around started at her. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "You can't make her go with you when I am around so back the hell off." Alot of o's went into the air but Neji ignored her and went for Hinata's arm again but this time he got punched in the face. It made the fall down to the ground a few feet away, Sakura walked up to him getting ready to hit him again.

"Hime!" Hinata called out scared.

Sakura looked back at Hinata smiling, "Oh I am sorry Hinata. You know how I get when people start to touch what is mine."

Hinata blushed lightly, "Y-yes, Hime. We s-should go see t-the principal to g-get your s-schedule."

Sakura smiled at her sweetly, "Hai!"

When they started to walk a blonde boy called out to Hinata, "See ya later Hinata."

Sakura laughed softly at Hinata's reaction. "H-hai Na-aruto-kun."

* * *

><p>Neji watched as the two girls walked into the building, Shikamura came up to Neji and helped him up. "I told you to leave you cousin alone."<p>

Neji glared at him, "Who the hell was that girl?"

Shikamura shrugged, "You are asking the wrong person. Sasuke, you know who that was?"

Sasuke came up to them, "Nope, I had no idea. I have seen alot of girls with pink hair but she is the first to look innocent but can be very deadly. Here, whip off the bleed on your lip."

The blonde boy came up to them, "I dont know about you guys but I like her. Hime is what Hinata called her? I am guessing she is a wild princess."

A boy in green sweats joined them, "She is a sign of pure youth."

Both boy's got smacked in the head. "Shut up Naruto and Lee. You both are idiots."

Naruto glared at the boy that hit him, "Kiba that hurt."

"Why can't you idiot's by quiet like Shino and Choji over there." Sasuke pointed at the other two boys leaning on the tree.

"All I know is that Pink haired bitch is going to get it." Neji said walking to the school.

"I am telling you that is a bad idea." Shikamura said lazily.

Neji was about to answer but Sasuke's brother group came by them. "Even we can see that is a bad idea Hyuga."

"Shut up Itachi, you don't know what you are talking about." Neji growled out.

* * *

><p>Sakura knocked on Tsunada's office door. "Come in." Sakura and Hinata walks in to see Tsunada looking through paper work. "Oh hello Sakura, you look nice today. Ah you too Hinata. You must be here for your schedule, here you go. I also notified your teachers beforehand so they won't freak out. Oh and I think you will like who is your homeroom teacher is."<p>

Sakura took the paper from Tsunada and started to smile, "Auntie, have I told you how much I love you."

Tsunada laugh softly, "Ah yes you have, by the way he doesn't get to class for another thirty minutes. So you can stay here until then."

"Did you tell Kakashi~ I might up him," Sakura purred out and Tsunada nodded. "Alright then, let me see the list of students in the class."

Tsunada threw her a book, "Go on ahead."

Sakura and Hinata looked over there class, "Hey auntie, this class has mixed grades in here." Tsunada respond with a grunt. "Alright Hinata, read me out the names and tell me what you know about them."

Sakura hand her the book, "Hai, Hime. First one is Kisame Hoshigaki, he has blue skin and fairly good with swords. His father owns a weapon shop that is a few blocks away from your house. Then you got Deidara, he has no family but he lives in apartment five blocks away from here. Sasori, he also doesn't have family and he lives with Deidara, I forgot to mention both are broke and looking for work."

Sakura stopped her, "How are they in this private school then?"

Tsunada then answered, "They have scholarships for here." Sakura nodded and ask for Hinata to continue.

"Then we have the three Uchiha's. Itachi, Sasuke, and Tobi." Sakura said skip. "Let's see, you already know my cousin and Shikamaru. Alright, Kiba Inuzuka."

Sakura yawned, "Okay, anyone important I should now about."

"No."

"Is Naruto Uzumaki in the class?"

Hinata then turned bright red, "A-ah."

Sakura then smirked, "Oh that means a yes. Come on enough time talking lets head to class thirty-five minutes have passed already." Hinata and Sakura left Tsunada office. _Few more minutes and people will know who I am. Boo, I want it to last longer._

* * *

><p>Entangled-Fate: ugh...<p>

Itachi: Sorry for the short chapter but Fate isn't feeling good.

Naruto: This will continue with the next chapter.

**_A/N: _**Sorry guys, I have fallen sick. So it explains the late post also the short chapter. I just posted half of it, I will post again when I feel better which probably not long from now. Also, sorry if there are mistakes, I will fix it later.


	4. Chapter 4: School day part Two

Entangled Fate: Haha well look at this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>Sakura and Hinata walked thought the hallway quietly. Hinata started to play with her fingers when she notice people in the classrooms run to the door to see them. Sakura just kept her head straight, not really caring on the people who were staring at them.<p>

"Hime-san?" Hinata said quietly.

"Yes, Hinata?" Sakura looked at her.

"W-what if Kakashi-sensei g-gets mad at us for b-being late?" She said has we got closer to our class.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Damn it Hinata. Didn't I tell you to stop with the stuttering?"

"I am-" Sakura covered her mouth as they stop two doors away from their classroom.

Sakura pinned Hinata on the wall, "Here is a deal Hinata. When we step inside that classroom, you will become like me. A girl with spunk. You will NOT stutter but you will have attitude and you will step your foot down on your cousin."

Hinata was blushing madly as she saw people look at them, "H-hime people ar-re..."

Sakura raised her voice, "Do you understand Hinata!"

Hinata took a deep breathe, "I understand Hime-san"

"Alright. Head up, hands down and have a friendly smile on. We are going in." They walked towards there room door and Hinata opened it walking in first. Everyone looked at her stunned because what she was wearing.

Kakashi looks at her a little confused, "Hinata, why are you late?"

He was expecting her to blush and stutter at him but he was totally surprised with the opposite.

"I was at the principal's office getting the new girl. Why? Do you have a problem with that Kakashi-sensei?" She stood up with such dominance in her voice that everyone gasped.

Naruto's mouth was wide open, think what happened from this morning to now.

Sasuke looked at her interested on when and how she changed this quickly.

Shikamaru smirked to himself, think that Sakura just made a new monster.

Neji didn't like what was happening.

Kakashi just smiled through his mask, "Not at all. Where is the student?"

"She is right there at the door." Hinata pointed at the door.

Sakura was leaning on the door frame looking at Kakashi. "Kakashi~ why are you wearing a mask?"

Everyone looked at her shocked.

Kakashi turned to her smiling through his mask, "What? I can't look cool."

Sakura moved in front of Kakashi, "Cut the crap old man."

"Hey, I am only twenty-eight and sexy. Right ladies" He posed and all the girls fainted. Next thing seen is Kakashi flying out of the window.

"We are on the fourth floor!" A girl screamed put of horror.

Sakura looks at everyone lazily, "He will be fine."

It was quiet for thirty second until Naruto started laughing, "That was great Hime. No one had the balls to kick Kakashi ass like that. And Hinata I never knew you had such spunk in you."

Hinata blushed lightly, "Thanks Naruto-kun."

"So Hinata, who is your new friend?" Naruto said walking to Sakura.

"That is Hime-san, I live with her." Hinata said looking at her cousin.

Before Sasuke got up to talk. Neji slammed his hands on his desk and looked at Sakura straight in the eyes. "Why the fuck is my cousin living with such a slut?" he yelled out.

Itachi and his group sat in the back watching what is happening next.

Sakura just yawned but her eyes caught a glimpse of a red head. She began to walk towards him and passing Neji like he was nothing.

Sasori was busy listening to his music not paying attention on what was happening for the past ten minute. Deidara then nudged his side for him to look up and when he did he was speechless on who it was. He stood up quickly knocking down the desk and hugging her. Everyone gasped again in shocked for the fifth time today. This time because no one has ever seen Sasori interact with anyone at this school.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were never leaving that place?" He hugged her tighter.

Sakura hugged him back and whispered quietly, "I will explain it later."

Kisame looked at them confused, "Wait? How do you two know each other?"

Itachi and Sasuke took more interest into the girl. It seem she knew some powerful people in her life but their thoughts got interrupted by Neji again.

"Damn it. Stop ignoring me and fucken answer me you bitch." He swing at her but Sasori stopped him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, uh? No one goes swinging at her like that." Everyone was suddenly surprised what was going down. Not only was Sasori stopping Neji, right now stood Shikamaru right next to him in fury.

Kakashi final spoke up as he leaned against the window he flew out of. "Neji, you need to watch out who you pick a fight with."

Sasori let go of his hand and Neji just stared at Kakashi in fury, "That bitch punched me before school because that whore over there wouldn't listen to me." Neji pointed at Hinata.

Kakashi just sighed, "That was the wrong response."

Suddenly Neji went flying across the room. Sakura popped her knuckles in satisfaction, "You really don't learn do you Neji."

Sakura grad him by the collar of his shirt and pick him up off his feet with her inhuman strength. Neji then saw a glint of death in her eyes, he soon regretted what he did. Kakashi then stood next to them yawning, "Neji and everyone please meet, Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno!" Everyone screamed.

Itachi and his group smirked at that name they just heard.

Sasuke and his group was stunned by the news.

Shikamaru just murmured to himself, "This is going to be a troublesome day."

Kakashi then patted Sakura's arm, "Now put him down before Tsunada comes in."

Once she put him down Sakura fell into Kakashi arms dramatically. Neji looked at her confused then the door slammed opened showing a very pissed Tsunada.

She looked around seeing everything before her and everything pointed towards Sakura but Hinata opened her mouth, "Neji did it"

Everyone agreed with her.

"Neji Hyuga! Get your ass in my office." Tsunada stormed off.

"Well looks like your ass is grass Neji-kun. See you in a few weeks when you are out of I.S.S." Sakura was sitting in Kakashi desk eating a dango.

Neji smirked, "Well played Sakura Haruno."

* * *

><p>Itachi: I want more me in the next chapter.<p>

Narita: Me too

Fate: This was a quick chapter.

**_A/N: _**I am alive, just working a lot lately. I am sorry but I hope you like this chapter.


End file.
